The present invention relates to an ornamental crystal ball, and more particularly to an ornamental crystal ball that could be mass-produced through integral injection molding at reduced cost. The ornamental crystal ball includes a clear plastic spherical body that defines a generally cylindrical inner space in which liquids and floating articles are contained to achieve the same ornamental effect as that provided by a conventional ornamental crystal ball.
The ornamental crystal ball has been known for quiet a long time. FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective and sectional views, respectively, of a conventional ornamental crystal ball 1. The conventional ornamental crystal ball 1 mainly includes a hollow ball-shaped container 11 in which clear liquids and various kinds of three-dimensional ornaments, such as antique dolls or currently popular dual-liquid floating ornaments 12 (that is, floating articles floating at joint of clear oil and colored water), are contained for ornamental purpose. A portion of the liquid container 11 outward extends by a short distance to form a tubular neck portion 13. The neck portion 13 has a diameter smaller than that of the ball-shaped container 11 and is sealed at its outer opening by a plug 14 and bonding agent 15 applied around the plug 14. A seat 16 is then connected to an outer periphery of the neck portion 13 to protectively shield the neck portion 13 and support the whole ball-shaped liquid container 11. Although the ornamental crystal ball is actually a substantially four-fifths ball 11 supported on the seat 16, it impresses consumers as a full ball. However, up to now, such hollow four-fifths ball could only be made of glass material through blow molding at considerably high cost. That is, the mass production such as injection molding could not be employed for such hollow four-fifths ball. Moreover, some types of liquid, such as kerosene oil and white wax oil, tend to have action on glass and produce white film on the glass. Therefore, the conventional ornamental crystal ball made of glass could not be used in the manner of a dual-liquid ornament.
FIG. 3 illustrates a product currently available in the market as a substitute for the ornamental crystal ball of FIGS. 1 and 2. The product of FIG. 3 includes a hollow liquid container 2 that could be mass-produced through injection molding into only a semi-spherical shell. That is, the liquid container 2 has an opening 21 located at the widest part of the container 2. The four-fifths ball shape and the reduced neck portion that are common on the conventional ornamental crystal ball are impossible on the liquid container 2. That is, the liquid container 2 does not impress consumers as a lovely spherical ornament.